


childhood in the kingdom

by hipnoslon



Category: Kingdom (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipnoslon/pseuds/hipnoslon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>про детство. <br/>джею 12 (с половиной), нейту 7. <br/>смысла - нет.<br/>беты - нет.<br/>не вычитано.<br/>атордебил - прилагается.</p>
            </blockquote>





	childhood in the kingdom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adorkable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/gifts).



> МНЕ СОВСЕМ НЕ СТЫДНО
> 
> ДОРА  
> ЭТ ТЕБЕ  
> если тебе оно надо Х)

Джей осознает, что ненавидит отца, когда впервые видит разбитое лицо брата. 

— Нейт уже большой, сын. А ты до сих пор носишься за ним как курица-наседка, — с каких пор голос отца стал таким насмешливым? Или когда Джей начал замечать эти интонации? — Пора начинать тренировки, хватит твоему брату прятаться за мамину юбку, я еле отучил тебя от этого, а ты говоришь, что он не готов. Хочешь, чтобы твой брат вырос хлюпиком?

Нейту семь. Он еще сопляк. Он любит свою семью, блинчики с клиновым сиропом и читать.  
И Нейт ненавидит драться. 

Джей хочет сказать отцу.   
_Па, вчера Нейти не смог даже Вилли врезать. Вилли-дохляку!  
Пап, можно мне тренироваться с Нейтом?   
Отец, Нейт не твоя игрушка._  
Но Джей не говорит. 

Джей уже совсем взрослый, ему почти тринадцать (еще пять месяцев и будет тринадцать). Но отец считает его, Джея, ребенком — мелким, глупым, ничего не понимающим.   
В будущем, Джей вспомнит свои мысли, и поймет — ни черта не изменилось. Отец будет смотреть на него так всегда. 

\---

Нейт приходит домой с распухшими губами. С разбитыми в кровь костяшками пальцев. Молочные зубы сменились очень быстро, с каждой тренировкой по одному, а то и по паре. Джей оставляет под подушкой Нейта все карманные деньги. 

Нейт не плакса, но глаза у него воспаленные, больные.   
Он не понимает, во что его втягивает отец. Не понимает и того, почему он должен драться. 

Джей все понимает.   
Отец хочет, чтобы его дети сделали то, чего он сам не смог. И повторили то, что смог.

Джей не против.   
Он будет драться, тренироваться до потери пульса, пить противные протеиновые коктейли. Все что угодно.   
Только одного Джея мало.

И Джей начинает ненавидеть отца.   
_Я ненавижу его, потому что я не нужен. Я ненавижу его, потому что Нейт ему тоже не нужен. Ему нужны бойцы._  
Джей злится. За Нейта, а потом и за ушедшую маму. 

\--- 

Воскресное утро для Нейта начинается с Джея и блинчиков. 

Джей смотрит странно. Грустно.   
Нейт сказал бы "нежно" будь немного постарше. 

Блинчики обалденные, сладкие и пышные. Такие как любит Нейт.   
Джей переворачивает лопаткой очередной блинчик и не замолкает.   
Болтает о девчонке, Элли, с которой целовался в подсобке школы. О фильме, на который они должны сегодня идти.

Сегодня свободный день. Отец на тренировке и, наверное, пробудит на ней до вечера. У него важный бой через два дня.  
Мамы тоже нет дома. Ее в последнее время часто нет.   
Джею грустно от этого. Нейт понимает, он тоже скучает.

Нейт думает о том, как они проведут день вместе.  
Завтрак. Приставка. Кидание подушками и догонялки с препятствиями.   
Потом они пойдут гулять. И в кино. И еще куда-нибудь.

Джей знает много клевых мест. Человека лучше него, Нейт не знает.

Нейт утирает нос рукавом и слизывает сироп с губ. И думает о том, какой классный у него старший брат. 

Джей оборачивается от плиты к Нейту и улыбается.


End file.
